Broken Hearted
by Kiwi Mangos
Summary: Jacob was her first crush, her first kiss, her first date. But saying goodbye wasn't easy when she moves out of forks at 14.But what if she moved on later? Would Jacob handle the pain when he comes back for her? What if the story ends with a broken heart?
1. Bella's 5th Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, or twilight itself. **_

_**Broken Hearted. **__ Be with me forever._

_Without you._

_I'm not whole._

_Without you,_

_My life would be full of lies._

_Without you, _

_I would come crashing._

_Back, back down to the ground._

_And Having you there,_

_catch me as I fall,_

_I'll come back into your arms,_

_I'll open the doors in your heart,_

_I'll enter with love, and friendship_

_Just keep me close -- don't leave me shattered._

_Don't leave me Broken Hearted._

_

* * *

  
_

**September 13th. **_4-year old Bella's birthday._

"Bella!" Renee said excitedly as she told 4 year old Bella to blow out the candles. "Make a wish!"

"But what do I wish for momma?" Bella asked, tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. It was her birthday and she was turning 5. She could wish for anything she wanted, but she couldn't decide.

"Anything you want honey." Renee smiles sweetly.

Bella thought quietly to herself. "I wish for a friend." She said brightly, blowing the candles out.

"Hello!" A voice boomed over the room. Bella turned around and giggled, running for Charlie, who just walked into the room. "How's my little Bella?"

"Papa! It my birthday!" Bella squealed, giggling. "Do you know what my wish is papa?"

"What is it sweet cheeks?" Charlie asked, picking her up, swinging little Bella around. "You can tell me."

"Well.." Bella said, sucking on her thumb. She looked straight into Papa's eyes. "I wished for a friend."

Charlie's eyes softened, a friend? "But you do have a friend. Me!" Then Charlie put her down, and tickled her. She laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Oh papa." Bella said softly. "You and mama are too old."

Renee and Charlie laughed halfheartedly. Charlie looked at Bella's chocolate brown eyes. "I invited a very special somebody today."

"Ohh!!" Bella said, her eyes wide. "Who papa?"

At that moment, somebody was knocking on the door.

"I believe their here." Charlie smiled, kissing Bella's forehead. "They are a very good friend of mine."

Bella giggled, and hid behind Mama, she was feeling very shy as Charlie opened the door.

"Hello Billy!" Charlie laughed, giving a man a hug. Beside the man was a kid, near her age. He looked about 2 years old, he had a lovely russet colored skin, and he had beautiful brown eyes and black hair, he was holding a present. "Long time, no see!"

"Oh, it's good to see you too!" The man - Billy smiled. "So where's little Bella?"

"She's right here," Charlie said softly, leading the visitors to Bella who was hiding behind Mama's leg. "Bella, say hello to Billy."

"Hello." Bella smiled shyly, revealing her bright pink cheeks to them.

"This is Jacob." Billy smiled, pushing the small boy behind him forward. "He's near your age. Your turning 5 right?"

Bella nodded, taking a quick peek at Jacob. Billy laughed. "Jake here is 2 years old, He'll be turning 3 in January."

Bella smiled brightly, finally a friend to play! "Hi Jake." She smiled, blushing furiosly then ever.

"Hi." Jacob said, almost in a whisper. His cheeks turned bright pink.

Renee, Charlie and Billy laughed.

"We'll be leaving now, we'll just be in the other room." Renee said brightly, "Call us if you need us kids. And have fun." They quickly left the room and disappeared out of their sight.

Jacob almost began to cry, "Where's Dada?"

"Don't worry, he in the other room." Bella assured him, sitting down. Jacob sat with her too and looked at her.

"I scared." Jacob whispered shakily. "What if Dada no come back?"

"No he's in the other room." Bella smiled, "Wanna play with me?"

Jacob's face lit up as he heard those words. "Oh ywes, pwease!"

Bella started to giggle, she loved how Jacob spoke. She loved how cute he was. And she loved him, but she wasn't sure if that was good or bad, she wanted to tell Jacob, but decided against it. "Oh-kay, I have a ball." Bella took out a rubber ball in her pocket.

Jacob's eyes opened up wide and a huge grin covered his face.

_I finally found a friend.  
This must be the best birthday gift ever._

_**Did you like it? I hope so! Reviews are welcomed, and so is criticism, whatever you review, it'll help me as I write more chapters in the story!**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**-C.E**_


	2. Jacob's 3rd Birthday

_Whisper, whisper close to my ear.  
Don't let go that feeling,  
We'll be friends forever  
Just promise me that you'd never leave,  
Never leave me in the cold.  
Don't leave me dying,  
Don't leave me helpless.  
Just know I'm here,  
Here till you awake._

* * *

**January 16th. Jacob Black's 3rd Birthday.**

"Momma!" 5-year old Bella pouted impatiently. "When are we going to go to Jakie's house?"

"We're almost there." sighed Renee. "Charlie, how many more minutes?"

"It's just around the block," Charlie replied, turning the car to the left. "Just a few more minutes hon."

"But we've been driving forever!" Bella sighing impatiently. "I want to show Jakie his present!"

"Bella." Charlie sighed, pulling the car in a driveway that Bella wasn't familiar looking at. "We're already here, Just let me-"

"Oh goody!" Bella squealed, taking off her seat belt. "Papa, stop the car, I wanna see Jakie!"

"Hold on." laughed Charlie, as he shut off the engine. "Bella, calm down."

"Can I go out now?" Bella asked, literally begging now. "Jakie might get so so so worried!"

Renee rolled her eyes, as she stepped out of the car, and opening the car door for Bella. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Bella giggled, hopping out of the car. Bella followed Renee to the front door of the Black's house. "I wanna knock!"

Renee sighed as she allowed Bella to knock on the door. She was pleased that she wasn't knocking endlessly on their house, young kids could be so impatient, but yet she taught Bella polite manners. After 20 seconds passed by, with no answer on the door Bella knocked again, looking impatiently at the door.  
Finally, which seemed forever to Bella the door opened greeted by Billy.

"Hello Bella, and Renee!" Billy smiled, gesturing for her and Renee to come in. "It's been months since I last saw you, where's Charlie?"

"Oh, well, he's fixing up the car." Renee sighed, as Bella ran inside the house. "It's been good to see you."

Billy laughed, "You know, Bella can come visit whenever she likes."

"Oh really?" Renee asked, breathless._ This is amazing. Bella has been lonely ever since her birthday party. Her wish is really coming true. That Jacob boy is so nice..*sigh*_ "That would be wonderful! I always thought you would be busy.."

"Nonsense!" Billy laughed, going back inside as Renee followed him. "You and your family are very welcome here."

"Thank you so much." Renee beamed, he truly had no idea how thankful she is. I would do anything to see Bella smile again. Sad thoughts washed over her. Ever since Jacob left on Bella's birthday party, she was nothing but upset how she had no friends, and how her wish didn't come true. Bella looked like the walking dead around the house, refusing to meet any other kids till she saw Jacob again. It as until this month that Charlie announced the invitation to Jacob's birthday that she looked so alive, so happy. She was full of smiles ever since, but impatient ones. And if she could do anything to see that again after the party, she would.

"Renee?" Billy asked, touching her shoulder lightly. Renee blinked a few times, before realizing she drifted into her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Renee apologized, giving a warm smile. "Bella was nothing but a wreck ever since Jacob left. Now seeing her smile, it touches my heart."

"At least she's happy now." Billy said softly, glancing over to Bella and Jacob who we're playing tag in the living room. Laughter and smiles filled the room. "Now your more then welcome to visit any time. You, Charlie and Bella are family now."

"Thanks." Renee said, almost in a whisper. "You have no idea how much thankful I am."

Billy chuckled, "It's my pleasure. Say, when is Charlie going to be finished?"

"I have no idea." Renee sighed, "He's right out in the driveway, I'm going to check on him."

"I'll come too." Billy nodded, before following Renee outside he wanted to let the kids know where they are. "Bella, Jake, if you need us, we'll just be out in the front."  
Billy waited for their answer, but all he heard was laughter, and the sound of their feet running around the room. He chuckled lightly to himself before going outside to greet Charlie. Kids.

~o~  
**Bella and Jake.**

"Hello Bella, and Renee!" Billy smiled, gesturing for Bella and Renee to come in. "It's been months since I last saw you, where's Charlie?"

"Oh, well, he's fixing up the car." Renee sighed. Bella was so impatient she didn't want to hear this grownup talk anymore. She rushed inside the house, eager to find Jacob. She was waiting for months to see him.

"Jacob!" Bella said loudly, hoping Jacob would appear. "I'm here!"

"Bella?" Jacob asked, coming from the kitchen. "Oh bella!"

Bella laughed as Jacob rushed to give her a hug. "I was so so sad, i thought you wouldn't come over to play with me!" Jacob was almost in tears, but quickly rubbed them away. "Let play pilot O-tay?"

"Okay." Bella agreed, picking up Jacob as he filled the room with giggles. She liked carrying him around the house, it was so fun it looked like he was flying! "You will be the plane, and I will be the pilot, where should we fly today captain?"

"To the living roooooooom!" Jake squealed, holding back tears of happiness as he spread his arms around Bella's neck.

After minutes and minutes of flying all around the house, they went back to sit down at the living room carpet.

"We are now landing!" Bella announced proudly, as she gently put Jacob back on the ground. "Thank you for flying with us today!"

Jacob started to giggle, as both he and Bella sat down on the carpet. "I want to play tag now Bella!"

"Kay." Bella agreed, standing up. "Your it!" She grinned, poking Jacob before she ran out of tbe room.

"No fair!" Jacob hiccuped, running after Bella. "Me no it! Me birthday boy, so you it!"

Bella sighed, turning around. "Fine I'm it, but I'm going to count to 10 and you have to hide. Kay?"

"Ok." Jacob agreed, bobbing his head up and down before running away to hide somewhere in the house.

"One," Bella counted slowly but loudly, closing her eyes tight as Jacob ran into each room, not knowing where to hide.

"Two."

""Bella, Jake, if you need us, we'll just be out in the front." Billy's voice boomed over the house, filling the air. But nobody replied as Jake and Bella started laughing. Bella loved this game, really she did.

When the laughter died down, Jacob paid no attention anymore as he almost went to tears. He had nowhere to hide! Then an idea hit him, -- _daddy's room!_ He rushed over upstairs, _"Three,_" Jacob gulped as he heard Bella say _"four."_ He was careful to not make any noise as he hid in Billy's room, closing the door behind him. _"Five."_

Jacob panicked, where in the room should he hide? His eyes flickered over to the bed _"Six," _A huge grin formed on his face._ "Seven,"_ He dived into the bed, making himself bounce on the soft bedding as he covered himself under the blanket making sure he looked flat on the bed. _"Eight."_ He shifted uncomfortably, _"Nine_" before deciding to lay on his stomach. **_"Ten."_** A huge sigh of relief came out of his mouth, he's finally safe -- from Bella at least. "Ready or not, Jakie here I come!"

Jacob held his breath in, listening to Bella's _thump, thump, thump_ footsteps creeping closer and closer. 3 minutes flew by, and Jacob's throat was bursting!. He breathed in, letting go of the air he kept in. but then his eyes went wide as he felt something went in and get stuck in his throat. He sat up panicked, he was _choking_ on something!  
Jacob put one of his hands on his throat, choking on whatever was inside his mouth. _"Can't -- breathe!"_ He gasped, his eyes rolling all the way back to his head.  
He listened to Bella's _Thump, thump._ Her footsteps became louder and louder. "Jakie?" He could hear her enter rooms, and the sound of doors being opened and closed. He decided to rush out _The game didn't matter anymore._ as his face began to show many emotions. _Fear, sad, angry, lifeless_. It didn't take him long enough to bump into Bella -- she was only across the hall.

"Jake?" Bella asked, turning around. A huge grin covered her face, but slowly faded away as she saw his face giving different emotions. "Jake whats wrong?"

Jacob's legs began to feel wobbly, as he kept his hands on his throat "I'm going to die!" Jacob gasped, as he clutched his other hand to his leg his throat was burning.  
"Jacob!" Bella gasped, feeling terrified not letting herself touch him. she had no choice but to leave him. "I'm going to get help!" Without giving it a second thought, she sped all the way downstairs, all the way to the front door -- all the way to get out. She needed to get help, she needed Jacob to be alive.

"Billy! Billy!" Bella yelled as her feet ran and ran, her tears were blinding her eyes but she didn't care. All she cared about was Jakie. "BILLY!"

Bella turned to her right, running towards Billy or well that's what she thought she was doing at first.

"Bella what's wrong?" Renee asked, not keeping her eyes away from the ground. Her eyes then flickered toward her daughter while her terrified eyes watched her run blindly into the road. "BELLA Where are you going! Stop!" Renee shrieked, panick filled her mind. She yelled, begging for her to stop but it wasn't enough for Bella to stop she was furios at her mother. Why is she telling her to stop? When Jacob needed her help the most?

Bella could hear her mother's muffled screams, and Billy and Charlie's pleading yells to stop. She could hear them come running after her but Bella was puzzled. Why are they running after her? Wasn't she running to them? She waited as she ran to feel her mother's arms around her, but she didn't. Coldness bit her skin as she decided to stop at wherever she is now. -- In the middle of the road. Her mind began to fill her thoughs, all she heard was people screaming, and panicking. But why? Don't they know Jacob is dying?!?

"Mom!" Bella shouted, rubbing the tears from her eyes not aware of where and what is going to happen to her now. "Jacob is dying inside the house!"

It was then when she heard the screams of the public, the cars honking that her eyes flew open. And she wish she didn't, because right infront of her, a car was coming toward her. A car that was going to _hit_ her.

"No!" Bella screamed, wanting to run away. But she couldn't, she was frozen and her feet was glued to the ground as her eyes looked to the driver in the car, he paid no attention as he was distracted by the mirror obviously staring at himself. She couldn't run from the nightmare. All she could do was stare, and stare as her life was seconds away close to dying. "Jacob needs me!"

Then everything went black.  
And the only first thing that came into her mind was that..  
_Jacob is going to die._

**I really hope you like this chapter! I'm not very good at writing stories, so reviews are very very appreciated! I would love to hear your ideas and suggestions.**


	3. Loosing Bella and Jacob

**Hey guys, if you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name to xX Diet Pepsi Xx from Christmas Eve.**

**R****E****V****I****E****W****S**** please(:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_It was then when she heard the screams of the public, the cars honking that her eyes flew open. And she wish she didn't, because right infront of her, a car was coming toward her. A car that was going to hit her._

_"No!" Bella screamed, wanting to run away. But she couldn't, she was frozen and her feet was glued to the ground as her eyes looked to the driver in the car, he paid no attention as he was distracted by the mirror obviously staring at himself. She couldn't run from the nightmare. All she could do was stare, and stare as her life was seconds away close to dying. "Jacob needs me!"_

_Then everything went black._

_And the only first thing that came into her mind was that.._

_Jacob is going to die._

**--**

_**Jacob.**_

Jacob's legs began to feel wobbly, as he kept his hands on his throat "I'm going to die!" Jacob gasped, as he clutched his other hand to his leg. He couldn't take it anymore, his throat was burning, and he felt like he was going to burst. He closed his eyes as he heard Bella run away to get help. "I'm going to get help Jake!"

Minutes passed, and he felt like he was going to pass out, he began to cough harder as he clutched his other hand to his chest while he listened to the screams of the public outside. He didn't know whats wrong, he didn't know why everyone was screaming.

_"Bella."_

"Stop that car!"

"No! My baby!"

"Somebody get the police!"

"Charlie! Charlie!"

He could feel the tears in his eyes, he didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't focus on the screams, they we're yelling too much at the same time for him to understand. All he heard was something about a car. Anger swept over him like a breeze. Don't they care he was going to die? Why are they panicking over a car? Don't they love me too?

Jacob fell weakly on his knees, too afraid to do anything. Millions of questions filled his mind, _why isn't anyone coming for me?_ _Why is everyone screaming? Don't they love me? _But All he could do now is wait helplessly for somebody to help him. He listened to the seconds tick by, and it was finally then he heard somebody open the door yelling his name. Jacob wanted to badly go downstairs, hug whoever yelled out his name but he couldn't, he could feel his air running dangerously low as he tried to breathe heavily and heavily.

"Jacob?" A voice yelled, "Jacob!"

Jacob's eyes darted across the room, searching for the source of the voice, but he was too distracted by his heart beating slower and slower. He could feel his air supply fading, and fading away. The burn in his throat started to increase more dangerously than ever. Jacob closed his eyes, finally letting himself fall back into the ground as his ear listened to the panics of the public outside. He wanted to badly take out the thing inside his throat -- what was in his throat anyway? There was nothing on the bed..not anything the last time he checked. Except..except for that mini ball Billy always loved to leave in his room. _It must've been under the sheets..and he probably sucked it in by accident.._ Jacob started to swallow hard, but stopped immediately as he felt the thing squeezing his throat tighter. But it wasn't possible. How could he possibly suck in a ball? Jacob started thinking a million things on how he even managed to choke on something, but he couldn't concentrate. Not with whatever was inside his lungs. He then flash backed to the yells of the public. _"Stop that car!"_ Sadness began to overtake him. A car mattered to them more then he would know.

_Nobody wants me. _

_I'm going to die._

"Jacob? Oh -- Jacob!" a voice screamed. Jacob wanted to badly look at them, see whoever came to his rescue but he couldn't. His mind and body was waiting for the darkness to overcome him. He didn't hear the man screaming for help, He didn't hear the sirens of the ambulance for his rescue, He didn't hear the dialing of 911, and he most certainly did not feel himself being lifted and carried away to the hospital, because the darkness took him before he seen the light.

_I love you dad. I love you Bella. I love you mom. I love you -- everyone._

_Goodbye world._

Jacob took one last breath before fading away into the darkness.

"Jacob? Jacob!"

**--Billy's POV.---**

"What a beautiful truck you got Billy." Charlie chuckled, as he examined the truck. "Most utterly gorgeous. I'd probably buy this for Bella when she's old enough to drive."

"I think that would be good." Billy agreed, admiring his truck. The truck wasn't very old, It ran very well and it had a lovely colour of red. It was brand-new, Billy bought it himself so he could do his errands quicker, rather then transporting by feet.

"You know.." Charlie started, rubbing his chin slowly. "I think-"

"Billy! Billy!" Bella yelled, completely interrupting Charlie and Billy's thoughts. I took a quick look at Bella, her face was red while her eyes we're soaked with tears. Her tiny hands we're rolled into tight fists as she ran blindly around. Charlie, Renee, and especially Billy expected Bella running into Billy's arms and sobbing into tears. But she certainly surprised them with panic as she made the wrong turn running to the right. Into the streets. I had no idea what was on my face, guilt? Worry? Anger? Frightened? Maybe a mixture of each one. My eyes flickered back into the road, and i watched the car running fast -- straight to the exact same spot Bella is heading for. Then my eyes flickered back to Bella. I started to panic. I began to estimate in a minute and a half that the car would immediately hit Bella as soon as she crossed that road. Unless, unless there was some sort of miracle that she stopped before that could possibly happen.

"Bella what's wrong?" Renee asked a few seconds late interrupting my thoughts, not keeping her eyes away from the ground. Her eyes then flickered toward her daughter. I helplessly watched her terrified eyes held her gaze at Bella, running blindly into the road. "BELLA Where are you going! Stop!" Renee shrieked, panicking. She yelled, begging for her to stop but it wasn't enough for Bella. I could see she couldn't hear Renee. No!

"Bella! Stop!" I yelled waving my arms like an idiot in the air. It was no use.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed, running after his daughter. Without giving it a second thought, I bolted after Charlie and Bella hoping to save Bella in time.

It was then, that very moment told me to stop as I heard those words form slowly into my head. My legs started to ache as pain filled my face.

"Mom!" Bella shouted, rubbing the tears from her eyes not aware of where and what is going to happen to her now. "Jacob is dying inside the house!"

My breath began to slow, and slow, Jacob was going to die. I ran in the opposite direction, heading straight for my house. What has happened to my Jacob? I can't loose him. What if this is a prank?

No it couldn't be. If it was, Bella wouldn't run straight into the road.

Bella and Jake..

What if they both die?

No. I won't let that happen. I won't let Jacob die. I won't let Bella die either.

But everybody else was too busy with Bella, I had to help Jacob first.

They didn't listen to her.

And I can't afford to loose Jacob..

Not..not after with my wife.

My heart started to ache even more just thinking about _her._ Oh her beautiful smile..her beautiful eyes..her beautiful personality..and Jacob was the one who has all that. A part of her is inside of him.

And I won't him be destroyed. No. I already lost my wife. I won't loose my son.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella yell, as I kicked the door open. "Jacob needs me!"

"Stop that car!"

But I knew it was too late..I started to wince, as screams filled the air all from Bella. I could taste possible death in the air. My eyes started to swell up in tears, _She got hit._ It wasn't long before the whole neighborhood filled with panic.

But I knew all the depressed panick belonged to her parents. I felt pity as I looked in every room for Jacob.

"No! My baby!" _Renee._

"Somebody get the police!"

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!"

'Jacob?" I yelled, failing to find Jacob. "Jacob!"

I searched desperately, looking everywhere for Jacob. I even checked the basement. I decided he must be upstairs..but where?

I felt myself running, running upstairs. But my body froze as my eyes laid upon _my_ Jacob.

He was lying down helplessly with his eyes closed. His breath was getting heavier, and heavier and I could feel his heart failing.

_No..No!_

"Jacob?" My voice shook. "Oh Jacob!"

I forced the sobs away, as my wobbly hand grabbed the phone. My fingers shook as I dialed 911. I knew there was no point since Charlie probably called, but he doesn't know about Jacob.

My weak knees started to fall into the floor. I started to cry quietly.

"Hello? Police department." a female voice asked, completely calm. _Calm?_ At a time like this?

I didn't answer..I just mumbled quietly to where we lived and to get an ambulance. I hanged up the phone, not waiting for her reply, I was too shocked, angry, and upset on what has happened to my beloved Jacob.

First my wife..

And Bella..

Now Jacob?  
Pain stabbed my heart like an arrow as I listened to the sirens of the ambulance. Their here. I sighed slowly, putting my hand on Jacob's cheek.

"I love you." I whispered so low, not even he could hear it.

I heard the stomps of millions of people downstairs, I sighed slowly as I waved my arms above my head, knowing they'd see it.

Without a word, they came upstairs to help Jacob.

I felt somebody mumble Hi to me, and I turned around -- Charlie. In his police uniform. Already? -sigh.- He brought his uniform to the party. Figures.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice shaking. I couldn't bare to think about what Charlie witness to the horrible accident to Bella..Oh.. Bella.

"I should be apologizing." Charlie mumbled, I could see the pain in his face. I had no idea what was on mine. I probably looked like a complete mess. "Come, Billy. I need to bring you to the police station..for questions."

I nodded weakly, as I took a quick glance at Jacob who was already being carried downstairs. I felt like somebody stabbed me in the heart with a knife. I love you Jacob.

"How's Bella?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"I don't know." Charlie said softly, walking away. I uncomfortably followed him, I closed my eyes.

_I'm not letting it end from here._


	4. The Light

**Hehe, Sorry guys. Times busy on my hands, I apologize for not writing a new chapter so late.**

**Especially after a year!**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it. :]**

**And review if you want to guilt trip me to write another chapter - fast! (:**

_-Disclaimer: S.M Owns twilight!-_

**What happened last chapter:**

_"Jacob?" My voice shook. "Oh Jacob!"_

_I forced the sobs away, as my wobbly hand grabbed the phone. My fingers shook as I dialed 911. I knew there was no point since Charlie probably called, but he doesn't know about Jacob._

_My weak knees started to fall into the floor. I started to cry quietly._

_"Hello? Police department." a female voice asked, completely calm. __**Calm?**__ At a time like this?_

_I didn't answer..I just mumbled quietly to where we lived and to get an ambulance. I hanged up the phone, not waiting for her reply, I was too shocked, angry, and upset on what has happened to my beloved Jacob._

**Renesmee's POV.**

I don't know where I was right now. Or what happened to Papa, Mommy, Billy and Jacob.

I miss them so much...everything is so dark...and lonely. I think I'm dead. But I'm not sure, I don't see anything right now. My momma says that when you die you either go to heaven...or hell.

So where am i right now? I'm all alone in the deep empty darkness. Is this what hell is like? I would shudder at the thought if I could, but I feel like I can't move! Paralyzed is what my momma called it. If this was truly hell, I don't know why God i think, would put me here. Or am I suppose to wait for a taxi ride to ride me to heaven? I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure, I don't have money for a taxi!

While I pondered all of these thoughts, something remarkable happened. A beam of shining light bursted into the empty darkness. It filled the blackness around me. I've been in the dark so long, I thought I was blind, seeing the light for the first time. On instict, I covered my eyes with my hands, shielding myself from the blinding beautiful light. _At last,_ I thought happily. _Heaven has come for me._

As I squinted my eyes started searching for the source of the light. Then somebody appeared out of nowhere, they were infront of the light. But I couldn't see them. They were like one of those mystery killer movies my daddy used to watch. Of course he doesn't know I sneak up behind the couch when my parents want some alone time. In those movies, a person would die and a guy would appear out of nowhere, and his body would be completely black, empty. Masked is what I called it. And then...I don't know what happens after that, Mommy would always catch me watching and carry upstairs. Oh how I miss mommy.

I stared at the masked human like creature. The sun may be shining down in every space of where-ever I am, but his body is completely empty. Dark. Just like the darkness that filled this place up a while ago.

I kept staring...uncertain if he was staring back. How come I can't see his face? Impatience filled my head. I tried to run away, knowing this _thing_ must be dangerous. But i can't. My feet are glued to the ground!

Then the masked human walked up to me. Holding my chin up, he looked deep into my eyes. Or at least, that's what my insticts told me. As I looked into his empty dark face, I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

I realized it was almost the same height as me. Only a few inches taller.

"Bella." The creature breathed. "Come."

The creature stepped away from me. When I blinked, he somehow magically transformed into Jacob. I was filled with shock. What is Jacob doing here? Is he dead as well? Why was he a masked human thing a while ago?

Thoughts were spinning in my head, and a heaviness filled my stomach. Along with a famailiar feeling..guilt. Was I too late to save him..?

"Bella, come with me." Jacob smiled. His smile brightened his whole face, the smile I missed seeing. It was like his face was never empty..never cold, never black.

I watched as Jacob walked into the light, as he walked, he grew farther and farther away from me. Bringing the light with him.

He turned around and waited for my response, motioning with his hands for me to follow.

I gulped. I seen this in the movies. When you die, never ever walk into the light. It leads straight to heaven. I wasn't very sure, am I deciding my death right now? I became terrified..I wanted so badly to be in my mommy's arms.

Seconds ticked by as I was making my decision. I held my breath, looked into Jacob's eyes and mouthed no. Surprise came over me, I thought I was paralyzed. But the terrified me started to sink into my body, banning the surprise feeling away..waiting for the very bad thing to happen.

Then to my relief, Jacob shrugged, as if it was like no big deal, and walked away.

As I watched, he transformed into me. A Bella clone. The clone I usually see in the mirrior, my reflection. He..she...it...me..turned around and waved.

"Bye for now." Her clone eyes sparkled. "I'll say hi to Jacob for you. Or goodbye."

My jaw dropped as she turned on her heel and walked away. What just happened..?

Before I could think, or do anything after that...my eyes started to close, and I felt myself collapsing and falling into darkness.

**"**_**Bella?**_" _Bella, Bella Bella. _

My nose started to twitch, then my lips.

Someone was repeating my name..whoever it is, their trying to tug me..pull me somewhere.

_Wake up..wake up...wake up.._

I held my breath, is it safe to wake up?

I felt someone shake my shoulders lightly. A sound of someone crying filled the room. Guilt flooded into my stomach again.

Like a butterfly, my eyes fluttered open. It repeatedly kept blinking until I had a clear view of the ceiling.

"Oh!" The voice said, surprise filled it's tone. "Bella's waking up!"

I turned my head, and squinted. My body started to relax as I started to see the familiar face. _Daddy_. I was right. I was deciding my death.

Right at the door was Billy, Mommy... but no Jake. My stomach turned.

"What happened to Jacob daddy?" I asked, clearly afraid of what has become of him.

Then something tugged at a memory. A memory I kept into my "No touchy!" drawer. Unfortunately, the invisible tugged forced it to open..making my memory clear and visible.

_**-Flashback.-**_

_"Bye for now." Her clone eyes sparkled. "I'll say hi to Jacob for you. Or goodbye."_

My heart started to pound quicker then a normal pace. The monitor started to beep, and daddy kept soothing me. I could hear mommy singing, her voice was getting closer and closer. This started to calm me. Then the beeping died.

What did the stranger mean about saying Hi..or Goodbye to Jacob? Does this mean Jacob is deciding death too? Panic filled my mind. What if he doesn't know not to walk into the light? Oh how come I didn't save him..

"Shhh..." Daddy whispered stroking my hair. Mommy's voice started to go into a hum in the background. "I'm not sure if you would like to know about what happened to Jake."

"Did he die?" My voice was barely a whisper. It was lifeless, almost unheard.

"No he didn't." Billy whispered. He came over and held my other untouched hand. "He's still alive."

"Then why are you so sad?" I demanded. I wanted to know so bad. "Is he hurt?"

"I'm sad because he is hurt." Billy hesitated. "He had a heart attack." His voice cracked on that word.

"But he's still alive? He can make it?" I had no idea what a heart attack is. But all I cared was if Jacob chose to live, or _heaven._

"Yes, the doctors were able to save him in time." Billy nodded. "He just survived it barely. He's taking medicine daily now and has to use a oxygen mask."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think-"

"Absolutely no!" Daddy's booming voice interrupted Billy. "In this condition? I'm sorry Bells but you'll have to see Jake when your all ready to go."

"What condition?" I demanded. I'm not hurt...am i?

"Isabella Marie Swan," Daddy's voice was stern. "You had scrapes, bruises...your leg is broken! I'm pretty sure in that condition, you are unable to see Jacob at the moment."

Tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you mad Daddy.." I whispered.

Daddy's eyes softened, and held my hand a bit tighter. "Of course i'm not. I'm just upset about what happened to you. What on earth were you doing, walking to the road like that?"

"Well.." I shifted my weight a bit to see Daddy more clearly, but it was the first time pain hit me like a rock. I was aching all over. I didn't realize it was this bad. I started to wince, but Charlie put a hand on my chest, putting me back into my original spot. Ah, much better. "Thank you Daddy." I nodded to him, then faced everybody in the room, as much as I can.

"I didn't know I was running into the road." I admitted. "But Jakie was in trouble! He couldn't breathe, and I was so terrified. I kept crying and running to you. I saw nothing, but maybe because I covered my eyes. But you guys were running after me, and I was all confused. Because I'm running to you. And then next thing I know, I don't know what happened. I stopped because I was waiting for Mommy's arms-" I sniffled a tear at the painful memory. "But it never came to me, then all I saw was blackness and a stranger, and oh, it was so horrible daddy!" I sobbed ranting on, "It was horrible."

I felt Daddy's hands stroke my hair, Billy's hands soothing my hand, and heard Mommy's singing.

"I am so sorry Bella..." Mommy whispered, stopping her beautiful hum. "We were so scared, you were going into the wrong direction sweetheart. But anyway, the past doesn't matter. We should put that aside because what really matters is the present."

"Present?" My eyes were wide, I had the urge to jump, but I knew that would be a very bad idea. "It's Christmas?"

Billy started to chuckle, my mom cracked a smile, and daddy laughed. I missed Daddy's laughs, Mommy's smile and Billy's chuckles. It was like I was gone forever.

"No Sweetie," Mommy smiled. "Present means now."

"Oh." I was confused. "There's two presents?"

"Of course. Each word may sound the same, but their different meanings, and most of the time spelled differently." My mom explained.

"Oh." I nodded, sort of getting the idea. "It would be nice if there were presents." I made a face. "Present, present." I repeated, liking how two words could mean something different.

My mommy laughed - The first time she laughed since I woke up. I sighed, I missed my mommy so bad. "Oh mommy, I thought I was dying." I whispered.

"Oh baby girl.." Mom sighed softly, Daddy let go of my hand so Mommy could hold it. She stroked my hair just like what Daddy did. "Don't be afraid."

"No!" I nearly shouted, the beeping started to appear again. Mommy tried to soothed me with her hums, and it worked. I relaxed a bit and spilled everything that happened while I was in the empty darkness.

"Sweetie.." Daddy whispered. "I know that must be terrifying, but me and your mother here are very glad you survived it."

"We would still love you even if you chose to go into the light." Mommy whispered. "But we are forever grateful that you are alive."

"I made the right choice." I beamed at them.

"If you think so," Billy said. "Remember Bella..sometimes when your near to die, you choose what the future holds for you. If you wanted to go into the light, you can. Nobody can stop you. It's your decision"

I started to nod, then a yawn escaped through my throat.  
My eyelids started to sway back and forth, closing and opening.

"Looks like to me someone needs nap time." Daddy smiled.

"Daddy.." I whispered before I could fall asleep. "Tell Jacob I'm glad he didn't say Goodbye."

Daddy nodded as he kissed my forehead. Mommy kissed it too, and so did Billy.

My eye lids fell heavily closed as I drifted into sleep.


	5. A Few Months Later

**Guys remember to review. ;)**

**I changed my pen name to Kiwi Mangos.**

**Hehe.**

**Go team Jacob!**

**3 Months Later..**

_Bella's POV._

My brown hair started to sway back and forth in the sun. It made a beautiful red colour glow as I smiled at Jacob.

After the whole "Car Accident, Heart attack" thing, It was very scary time, we both nearly died.

But we luckily made it alive.

If it wasn't for me watching Daddy's scary movies, I wouldn't had of known to never walk into the light!

Luckily, Jacob did as well.

I could remember perfectly well on what happened when I first talked to Jacob when we both got out of the hospital.

**-Flash Back-**

_My crutches began to wobble a bit as I made my way to Jacob's house. My mommy was right beside me, making sure I don't fall._

_I had stitches all over my body and bruises. But my body has felt much better then the last few weeks._

_The doctor said I could go home as soon as I got my crutches. Luckily, Jacob was able to get out of the hospital. But he needs to do some stuff to help him reduce the risks of getting another heart attack. Whatever that is._

_It turns out, his mother had it too. I could imagine how painful the memory for Billy is seeing his son like that. But Jacob's mother also made it alive too._

_That was until…the car accident._

_But I can't speak that to you, because I pinkie swore to Jacob not to tell anyone. He has no clue who his mother is, so he can't miss her really. He just doesn't want his father to remember…but that is very impossible. Jacob says his father used to talk about her all the time. And how he's always sad around the house when he looks at his wife's family pictures._

_I don't know if I could ever love someone that much as Billy has loved his dead wife. I wish to find someone one day…to be in love with. _

_My mommy interrupted my thoughts as she knocked on the door._

_A few seconds later, Billy opened the door. A sad smile started to creep onto his lovely russet coloured skin._

"_Hello Bella!" He boomed. "Why, It's nice to see you walking again. On crutches anyway."_

"_Well, at least I made it out alive." I grinned, remembering the horrible hospital. I hate hospitals now. Officially. They stick stitches on you, and needles. How can you not like that?_

_Billy smiled as he let me and my mother in. Billy motioned for me to follow, so I did. On the way, I nearly tripped on my crutches. MY clumsiness is starting to take the best of me._

_When we reached Jacob's room, we went inside. Billy left to let us talk for a bit._

"_Bella." Jacob's voice croaked. "Bella!"_

"_Hi Jakie!" I rushed to give him a hug. I sat next to him on the bed. "How's..it going?"_

"_Gweat." Jaocb said, in his adorable baby voice I missed . "Iwt waaaas veryy painful the hwat ahtack, buuut I mwade It,. Bwut it waas vwey vwey scaawy.'_

"_What do you mean very scary?" I asked._

"_Wellllll…." Jacob sucked on his thumb,. He always do that when hes nervous. "I was in a empty empty woom. Iwt was soo scway, I wought I was gwonna wie!" He started to burst into sobs._

"_Aww Jakie.." I reached out to him. The horrible memory of the masked human flooded into my mind. "What did you see?"_

"_I saw a person in awwww bwack." He whispered. "Iwt was so bwight, awnd he wooked wike a Angel. Thwen hwe twuned into wou! Iwt waaas vweyy scawiee."_

"_What did..it..she…me..say?" I asked, sort of confused at my question._

"_Welllll…." He continued sucking on his thumb. "Wou said wou went bwack in the wealll wooold. Awnd she awsked mwe if I cwould cwome with her._

_Shwe walked into the wight, awnd I wought I would bwun in the wight. So I said no._

_Awnd wou swaid Bella Says Hi. Thwen…"_

"_Then?"_

"_It disappeared."_

"_Wow."_

"_I know. Thwen I fwell asleep. Bwut I waas aww weadyy asleep. Swo it waas a weird dweaam. Thween daddy woke mwe upp."_

"_Jacob, I saw the same person. Except it turned into you!" Her eyes went big. "I didn't want to walk into the light either. NEVER walk into the light. If we did…we would've died and went into heaven."_

_His eyes went big. "Owhhhh I didn't knew thattt."_

_I nodded. "Good thing you thought you would burn into the light." I grinned._

_Jacob laughed his cute baby laugh. "Swo, what happened to wouu?"_

_I explained my story, and Jacob immediately hugged me._

"_If it wasn't for mwy dumb haawt awttack. Wou would nebba be on cwaa.." His eyes started to concetrate on the word. "Cwaa chiss."_

"_Crutches." I repeated._

"_Cwaaa ches." He repeated, almost getting it. Sort of..kind of._

"_We'll work on that." I grinned._

_He grinned too. "I havvee twoo twakee medi sin awwww the twime. Once aaaww week!" He pouted. "Daddy swaid thwat would change when I change."_

"_Change?" I repeated..confused._

"_Ywah." Jacob nodded. "I dwunno what thaat is."_

"_Maybe you'll grow out of the heart thing." I suggested._

"_Maybe."_

"_Wanna go get ice cream?"_

"_Ywah!"_

I started to shiver as the breeze took over me. I leaned on my crutches, watching 3 year old Jacob play.

I had still a few more months left…Daddy said that in 5 months I would be finished.

I didn't know how long 5 months is..so he explained on my next birthday it would be gone. But it will be gone early then that. So I nodded, but still confused.

I'm not sure what my future holds for me..Daddy and Mommy are looking very very sad, and are planning on something when I'm older. I am not sure what, but they are still recovering from the whole "Bella, Jacob, masked human" thing. They are not taking it very well.

I gazed into the sky as Jacob's laughs filled the air.

Well..we'll just have to wait and see, shouldn't we?

**Thanks for reading.**

**If it was too short for ya, I apologize. I thought you guys should know what Jacob's experience was like with the masked human.**

**Anyway, reviews please? ;]**


End file.
